goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Pooh Grit/Not a Fan of Montana
Season 1, Episode 23: Pooh Grit/Not a Fan of Montana Aired: April 25, 2011 Previous: ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory Next: Ribbitless/The Clawfice Pooh Grit/Not a Fan of Montana is the 23rd episode of MAD Season 1, 23rd episode overall. Episode Summary Pooh Grit: Christopher Robin hires the toughest marshall to track Tigger down: Winnie the Pooh! Not a Fan a Montana: Hannah Montana loses all of her fans to Justin Bieber, so she decides to try and get rid of him. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Friday the 13th is no longer unlucky but standing in the middle of the street is never a good idea. #Opening Scene #'Pooh Grit' (Spoof on Winnie the Pooh) (Movie Parody of True Grit) #Animated Marginals segment #Clown blows up balloon dog that chases kids (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Big League Pika-chew (Bubble Gum Parody of Big League Chew / Spoof on Pikachu from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon Pokémon]) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Circus Acts we'd like to see!: Acrobotics, the Grampoline, Ryan Taming, and Hit the Guy Doing Lots of Stuff #Cobrah (Spoof on Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe ''/ TV Parody of ''the Oprah Winfrey Show) (Ad Parodies segment) #French fry that a potato says she got work done (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Concealed Observatory Cannon (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Animated by Jake Bauming) #Animated Marginals segment #Bob and Manny's Car Crash (Cartoon) #Farto Tuner (Ad Parodies segment) #Fisher gets eaten by a big fish (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Not a Fan a Montana' (TV Parody of Hannah Montana) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Cobrah) Cobrah says, "Craft Services stinks!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time Handy Manny appeared, and the first time Eeyore says "pathetic". *This is the second time Winnie the Pooh and Bob the Builder showed up. *The Farto Tuner sounds include the Gunshot, the Patriot, and Silent But Deadly. *In Pooh Grit, there was a "Wanted" poster in the background, and it said, "Wanted - Piglet, $2,500 Alive, $1,500 Dead." *In Circus Acts we'd like to see! they showed Acrobotics, the Grampoline, Ryan Taming, and Hit the Guy Doing Lots of Stuff (Parodies of Acrobatics, Trampoline, Lion Taming, and Circus Clowns). *In Cobrah, they showed a scene of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse from Episode 7. *In "Bob the Builder and Handy Manny Car Crash", a person that resembles Mr. Lopart makes a cameo. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, Usher, Duke, and TV Executive *Hugh Davidson - Rooster Cogburn, Kevin Flynn, CLU, and Johnson *Grey DeLisle - Christopher Robin, Lilly Truscott, Stephenie Meyer, and Woman *Larry Dorf - Manny, Billy Ray Cyrus, Male Cricket, and Umpire *Tom Kane - Farto Tuner Announcer, Giant Fish, and Narrator *Rachel Ramras - Miley Cyrus / Hannah Montana, Female Cricket, Baseball Player, and Fangirl *Kevin Shinick - Justin Bieber, Cobrah, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Bob, T-Pain, Big League Pika-chew Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Fred Tatasciore - Tigger, Jamie Oliver, Clown, and the Circus Acts we'd like to see Announcer Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki